The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet recording mediums.
Media suitable for use with inkjet printing often include one or more porous coating layers to enhance various properties including printing performance and ink quality, to name a couple. In some instances, the properties of the coating layer(s) may be dependent, at least in part, upon drying conditions used during manufacturing of the media. In some instances, the drying conditions may affect the structure of the layer(s), which may ultimately affect the quality of a print.